Líneas Paralelas
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Hay una ley universal, más fuerte que las leyes matemáticas, que dice que las líneas paralelas terminan siempre por unirse, aunque sea en el infinito...
1. Chapter 1

**Líneas Paralelas.**

"_Hay una ley universal, más fuerte que las leyes matemáticas, que dice que las líneas paralelas terminan siempre por unirse, aunque sea en el infinito"_

De pie, impasible, contemplaba la cárcel en la que su hermano había dejado de gritar, cansado de que nadie le escuchara. La lluvia lo golpeaba intensamente en el rostro, pero él no hacía el menor movimiento para cubrirse. Las olas golpeaban con toda su furia la celda, arrastrando todo a su paso. Era imposible, ilógico que alguien pudiese sobrevivir en semejantes condiciones. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Debía de ir y recoger el cadáver de su hermano, por supuesto, antes de que se volviera alimento de… no quería ni pensarlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía ir, abrir, cargar a su hermano entre sus brazos y contemplarlo embelesado, diciendo oraciones para que su alma encuentre el eterno descanso. No podría soportarlo. Cuando viera el rostro de su hermano, seguramente azulado, se vería a si mismo y un grito de horror se apoderaría de él. Es que eran gemelos. Ambos nacidos bajo el amparo de la constelación de géminis. Habían tenido la mala fortuna, o tal vez la buena, de compartir la sangre. Ambos tenían los ojos verdes, el cabello largo y rebelde, tal vez la misma altura y una voz semejante. _"Pero él era malo",_ se dijo Saga tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto. Nadie iba y encerraba a su hermano para verlo morir, no, él lo había hecho porque fue necesario. De repente, Kanon había comenzado a decir una sarta de idioteces sobre sus ambiciones, la conquista del cielo, del mar y del inframundo; lo débil que era Saga al no darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, eran la reencarnación del mal. ¿Qué hombre merecería seguir con vida después de semejante blasfemia? Ninguno al que Saga de Géminis conociera.

Las lágrimas de Saga se mezclaron de inmediato con la lluvia. _"Perdóname, Kanon"_ pensó.

* * *

No podía gritar. Ni aunque quisiera. Cuando lo intentaba, el agua salada llenaba su boca y comenzaba a ahogarse, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Clamaba sólo en sus pensamientos porque la muerte le llegase rápido. ¿Quién podría soportar semejante calvario? Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar y los días en que la marea había estado relativamente calmada, se sentía con fuerzas para destruir la celda, pero sus intentos eran inútiles y con los puños ensangrentados se arrojaba a la desesperación. ¿Por qué la muerte huía temerosa cuando él ya la veía, cuando ya la tocaba¿Sería acaso que no era su hora o es que los dioses lo castigaban con ese sufrimiento? 

- _"¡Te maldigo a ti, Athena!... ¡A ti, Patriarca!... Saga, espero que jamás logres conciliar el sueño, que cuando intentes cerrar los ojos, una sombra amorfa aparezca y conforme vayas cayendo en somnolencia, yo aparezca ante ti… ¡yo, tu hermano, al que negaste!"_ – Pensaba, mientras luchaba por aferrarse a la celda.

Y mientras maldecía, sólo pensaba en su venganza. Si no moría, el mundo se arrepentiría de haberlo ocultado. Todo el sufrimiento, las horas de angustia, las noches interminables y la peste que emanaba de aquella prisión la pagarían todos aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir, que lo hicieron rogar. En su mente, el odio se multiplicaba conforme salía el sol. Constantemente sentía que quería morir, pero cuando un cosmos cálido se abrazaba en torno suyo, sabía que era una señal. Que su trabajo no había terminado.

La tormenta de aquel día lo tenía aferrado a las rejas. Entreabrió los ojos, sólo para distinguir una sombra que evidentemente, miraba hacia la celda. Pudo sentir el cosmos de su hermano, quien seguramente estaría tan satisfecho de su obra.

_"Algún día, Saga, me agradecerás el que te haya abierto los ojos. Acepta tu maldad como yo ya acepté la mía…"_

Cerró los ojos y sintió que el cosmos se alejaba. No lo pudo evitar. Los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron atropelladamente a su mente y desechándolos, se recriminó a si mismo por haber pensado eso. Ya no había vuelta hacia atrás. A Saga poco le importaba el destino o la suerte de su hermano y aunque doliera, era tiempo de que cada uno tomara su lugar. Que continuaran separados. "Como siempre debió haber sido", pensó Kanon cuando el agua ya no lo dejaba respirar.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Personalmente, este fanfiction me costó mucho escribirlo. Era de una u otra forma, explorar los sentimientos de mis gemelos favoritos de Saint Seiya. Y aunque en la versión completa no lo tengo dividido por capítulos, aquí tendré que hacerlo de esta forma para que sea entendible.

Espero que les agrade la historia y que además de todo, sea entendible.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás son bien recibidos.

Au Revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La llegada al Santuario de Saga en semejantes condiciones despertó la curiosidad de todos. Los jóvenes dorados que habían tenido que interrumpir su entrenamiento por el clima a excepción de unos cuántos, guardaron un respetuoso silencio cuando el cada vez más taciturno caballero de géminis pasó a su lado.

- Saga, por fin – dijo Aioros, interponiéndose ante él – el Patriarca te ha mandado llamar.

- No tengo tiempo de estar en estúpidas misiones, Aioros. Dale mi mensaje.

- ¡Saga!

- Escucha, ya va siendo hora de que vayas haciéndote responsable de algunas cosas¿no crees, Aioros¿O desde ahora debo comenzar a llamarte "Su Excelencia"?

Saga ignoró por completo al atónito Aioros y sin más miramientos, se encaminó a su templo. La lluvia no parecía tener fin, así que pensaba cambiarse y tal vez, después de todo, encaminarse al recinto del Patriarca.

- Saga, no deberías… - comenzó a decir Aioros, que había seguido a Saga por su extraña actitud.

- ¿Hablarte de esa forma para que los muchachos no te pierdan el respeto?

- Rayos¿quieres decirme que pasa contigo?

Hubo un silencio tenso en el que ambos caballeros intercambiaron severas miradas con una intensidad tal que quien los mirara pensaría que estaban a punto de entrar en combate.

- Sólo quiero una cosa¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Saga, al borde de la desesperación - ¡Qué me dejes en paz¿Entiendes?

Dignamente, Aioros se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al caballero de géminis. La extraña actitud de Saga era cosa de todos los días desde que en una ocasión él había salido y no había regresado sino hasta muy tarde. Y además, solía ausentarse por largos periodos de tiempo en los que nadie podía localizarlo y su semblante triste no había mejorado demasiado. De repente, Saga había dejado de asistir al pueblo y cuando estaba pensativo sería mejor que nadie lo interrumpiese sino quería verse envuelto por una dura reprimenda del caballero de Géminis. Tal vez, pensó Aioros, el Patriarca lo llamaba por ello pues desde aquella ocasión, Saga no había querido hacer ninguna misión que le fuese encomendada y si las hacía, era de muy mala gana. Nadie sabía que pasaba por la mente del Caballero. Tal vez ni siquiera él.

Últimamente, la casa de Géminis le parecía demasiado grande e impersonal a Saga. La cama de su hermano permanecía tal y como la había dejado la última vez. Tal vez hasta su eco permanecía ahí, pegado a las paredes gritándole con todas sus fuerzas el odio que había nacido, explotado y bullido de su hermano, de Kanon.

La lluvia comenzaba a filtrarse. Saga simplemente caminaba vacilante, con el agua escurriéndose por toda la casa. De repente, un repentino dolor le hizo doblarse. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que últimamente hacía presa de él? El dolor no cesaba y lo obligó a arrojarse en el suelo, dando un alarido de dolor.

Pero la agonía no cesaba. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y en él se suscitó una extraña transformación. El cabello azul se había transformado en gris y los ojos, pacíficos y de color esmeralda ahora estaban inyectados de sangre. Con su nueva apariencia, salió a merced de la lluvia y contemplando su extraño reflejo en un sucio charco de agua, brotó de sus labios una carcajada siniestra.

Era él, Saga de Géminis. Sí, era él pero con otro aspecto y con una energía enorme, que se extendía hasta el infinito. Un nuevo cosmos. Justo cuando comenzaba a habituarse a su nueva apariencia, el efecto cesó. El dolor de cabeza lo obligó de nuevo a doblarse y en un instante, todo había acabado. ¿Acaso había sido todo sólo una ilusión, producto de su imaginación?

- ¡Saga! – Escuchó que le griten.

Asustado, se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse de nuevo, con el caballero de Sagitario.

- Aioros, eres tú de nuevo. ¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no comprendiste? – Dijo Saga, con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Caballero de Géminis? – Respondió Aioros, quien ya estaba harto de las groserías de Saga.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Saga tan rápido como había aparecido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sentí un cosmos maligno que provenía de aquí. Saga¿realmente te encuentras bien?

- Perfecto. Es tu imaginación, Aioros. Deberías dejar de ver al Patriarca, sus paranoias dignas de su edad comienzan a afectarte.

Saga se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero un enfurecido Caballero de Sagitario lo obligó a retroceder y a mirarlo.

- No me importa qué diablos pase contigo Saga, pero le debes respeto al Patriarca porque él se ha encargado de velar por nosotros. Que no te oiga expresarte de esa forma sobre él mientras estés conmigo¿has entendido? – sentenció en forma grave Aioros.

Suavemente, Saga se fue deshaciendo de la mano que lo asía; sintiendo dentro de sí una energía tan vigorizante y nueva que lo hacía sentir superior a cualquier cosa. Una horrible mueca se forma de sus labios antaño pacíficos.

- Claro que he entendido. Pero no tengas la osadía de poner tus sucios dedos sobre mí de nuevo. No ahora por lo menos, aun no tengo la obligación de rendirte pleitesía, Aioros. No se te olvide que aun vive el Patriarca.

Era evidente que una confrontación entre ambos estaba próxima. Aioros prefirió evitarse el altercado porque los jóvenes Caballeros miraban atentos la discusión. Saga hizo un gesto de "no pasa nada" y desapareció dentro de su casa.

Aioros no podía evitar pensar que definitivamente el Caballero de Géminis ya no era alguien digno de confianza.

* * *

En lugar de la lluvia, ahora soplaba una brisa que hacía titiritar a Kanon. A pesar de que estaba en la parte más profunda de la caverna, no podía evitar sentir como temblaban sus huesos. Estaba, como siempre, empapado pero en esta ocasión no era sólo aquello lo que lo inquietaba sino un presentimiento de que "algo" estaba a punto de ocurrir. Había oído y leído demasiadas teorías sobre gemelos para darse cuenta de inmediato que algo le ocurría a su hermano. 

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era un sistema que usaban mucho de niños, sobretodo cuando después de correr por largo rato Kanon se encontraba perdido en los alrededores del Santuario. Podía mandarle mensajes a Saga y éste acudía de inmediato en su socorro. Debía de ser una especie de conexión, pensó Kanon, algo con lo que se nace.

Kanon se recriminó a si mismo por pensar en su hermano, porque en todas sus noches de eterna soledad él era lo primero que se le venía a la mente y eso, poco a poco, sólo acrecentaba su odio hacia él. Porque Saga lo tenía todo: era reconocido, era respetado… "¡Y se atrevió a encerrarme!" gimió. Aunque lo quería evitar, las lágrimas siempre hacían acto de presencia, avergonzándolo aun más. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho e inclinando la cabeza, dejó salir todo su dolor de verdad. Ese que había reprimido tanto tiempo.

Se tomó de los cabellos, gritó, maldijo, blasfemó, lloró… y recordó. ¿Por qué la mente del ser humano es tan cruel que no nos deja olvidar? Por el contrario, nos ata aun más a nuestros recuerdos, a aquellos que nos hacen sufrir.

Cuando el paroxismo de sentimientos (y resentimientos) hubo acabado, Kanon se sintió aliviado. Satisfecho, sí, de haber eliminado todo aquello que ya no le servía pues ahora sólo le quedaba lugar para el odio.

"Ah… el odio. Vivifica mis sentidos. Me siento nuevo. La maldad en estado puro".

Y aunque el presentimiento de que algo ocurría lo seguía azotando, prefirió no pensar más en ello y subiéndose en una roca cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido, pues toda aquella exaltación lo había dejado agotado.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:** _¡Gracias por sus palabras! Espero que la historia les siga agradando. Y sí, le puse algunas cositas de mi propia cosecha porque la historia de los gemelitos está llena de vacíos y quise mostrar de una u otra forma, la relación que tenían como hermanos. _

_Por cierto, la historia ya está terminada pero eso no significa que yo no acepte comentarios para modificar tal o cuál cosa, todo lo contrario... siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar. _

_Espero que les haya agradado y si lo creen conveniente, me dejen algún mensaje._

_Au Revoir!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

¡Cuán diferente era el amanecer! Parecía que la lluvia había venido a limpiar todo. Los templos ya no tenían amontonado todo ese polvo en sus techos y algunas perezosas flores comenzaban a asomarse de entre la árida tierra. El sol brillaba con toda su majestuosidad y desde temprano, el Santuario estaba en constante movimiento. Era el día en que el Patriarca subiría a Star Hill a hacer sus predicciones así que todos se habían propuesto no molestarlo. Todos, excepto Saga.

Haciendo una gran reverencia, entró a los aposentos del Maestro. Él esperaba a Saga hacía mucho tiempo, pues lo veía demasiado poco desde que había elegido como sucesor a Aioros. Era una decisión que no había tomado a la ligera y esperaba que el Caballero de Géminis lo comprendiera.

-Saga¿a qué debo tu visita? – Preguntó en su habitual tono pacifista.

-Señor – dijo Saga arrodillado – lamento importunarlo, pero me han dicho que me estaba buscando. Heme aquí, dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

El Patriarca se puso de pie y acercándose a Saga, lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué hiciste, Saga?

Saga guardó silencio. Después, lo miró retadoramente. Como deseaba Saga verle la cara a aquel que le había hecho tanto daño.

-Lo que usted me ordenó, señor. Me deshice de él.

-Yo no te ordené que hicieras tal cosa. Simplemente, te propuse que no dejaras que se muestre.

-Es lo mismo. – Replicó Saga con una mueca de fastidio – Bien sabe usted que él no soporta los encierros y un exilio involuntario hubiera traído demasiados problemas.

-¿Dónde lo llevaste, Saga?

Pero Saga no respondió.

-¿Dónde está, Saga? Exijo saberlo. – Dijo el Patriarca con un tono autoritario que Saga nunca había escuchado.

-Supongo que en la otra vida, señor.

_"¡Muestra tu rostro!",_ pensó Saga. Como le hubiera encantado ver su expresión; en cierta forma, él era culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

-¿Dices que ha muerto¿Lo hiciste tú?

-No, señor. No sería capaz de tal cosa.

-¿Y entonces?

-La Naturaleza es justa y sabia, señor.

-Dime donde está – exigió el Patriarca sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

-Con todo respeto, - dijo Saga desasiéndose de él – no es un asunto que le incumba. Yo cumplí sus órdenes.

-Esa no fue mi orden.

-Lo sé, pero usted conoce a… Kanon – el nombre salió de su garganta como un grito de dolor – él jamás hubiera aceptado las estúpidas disposiciones que me proponía. Él no es tan manipulable como Aioros, señor. – Dijo Saga y sin querer, sonrió.

En su interior, Saga intentaba callarse. Pero le habían dado cuerda, o algo. No podía y tampoco quería detenerse.

- Más respeto jovencito. Recuerda que…

- El será el próximo Patriarca. Sí, lo sé. – Dijo Saga e hizo una reverencia – He dicho todo lo que quería comunicarle y me retiro, que aun tengo cosas qué hacer.

El Caballero de Géminis se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar, pues los espasmódicos dolores ya se dejaban sentir en su cuerpo. Antes de irse, oyó que el Patriarca lo llamaba y se giró para encontrarse justo enfrente de él.

- Saga, ten mucho cuidado muchacho. Te estaré vigilando.

- Lo tendré, gracias por la amenaza. Disculpe, la advertencia. – Hizo una reverencia de nuevo y apresurando el paso, salió del recinto.

El Patriarca simplemente se quedó mirando como con un gran estruendo, Saga cerró la puerta. Un terrible presentimiento le cruzó en la mente. Sabía que su muerte era inminente, que en cualquier momento podía ocurrir; sin embargo por primera vez la había "sentido" cerca de él. ¿Qué significaban todos aquellos temores que nublaban su mente? El día prometía ser largo, así que decidió irse a descansar y de esa forma, desechó todos los presentimientos pues era un ser racional, no podía dejarse guiar simplemente por su intuición.

Antes de acostarse, contempló a la pequeña Athena que dormía profundamente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de serenidad. Le acarició la pequeña cabecita. "Sé que te dejaré en buenas manos, pequeña", susurró y vencido por la fatiga, se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El tiempo no parecía tener demasiado sentido mientras, aferrado a la celda, contemplaba el reflejo del sol en el mar. Kanon se sentía cansado, aburrido e iracundo, como últimamente solía estar.

Sin embargo, sujeto a las rejas, esperaba algo. Secretamente, deseaba que Saga regresara. ¿Para qué? No tenía la menor idea. Tal vez verlo ahí, de pie todos los días era la única forma de que fuera consciente de que su hermano sufría y eso lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque fuera por un efímero momento.

Pero ese día aun no había llegado. "Tal vez ya me habrá dado por muerto… ¿ni siquiera se dignará a venir por mi cadáver?" pensó Kanon, mientras el sol era tapado por una nube.

Aun no lograba comprender porque se aferraba a la vida de esa manera. Sabía que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de huir de aquel lugar, nadie lo había hecho. Y tampoco de sobrevivir demasiado tiempo. Sus manos se llenaban de sangre al menor contacto con los duros barrotes y sus piernas habían comenzado a fallarle más seguido. "Al menos aun tengo cordura… pero¿qué haré cuando ésta comience a fallar?" Suicidarse, definitivamente. No soportaba la sola idea de enloquecer ahí y de seguir así el resto de su vida.

De repente, lo sintió. Era el cosmos de Saga. ¿Lo era en verdad? Estaba extrañamente manchado con una maldad que no tenía el día anterior. Se puso a resguardo. Si Saga creía que estaba muerto, era mejor dejarlo así. Pero la curiosidad lo venció y tuvo que mirar. La imagen que vio de su hermano lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo, lo atemorizó.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** _Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, se los agradezco sinceramente. Espero que la historia aún les siga agradando y disculpen la injustificada tardanza._

_Au Revoir!_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de presentar el capítulo 4, sólo me gustaría aclarar que las _cursivas_ son flashbacks o recuerdos.

**Capítulo 4.**

Casi arrastrándose, Saga había logrado llegar a las cercanías de Cabo Sunión. El dolor lo obligaba a lanzar gritos de sufrimiento. La cabeza le punzaba y se sentía mareado. Sus manos eran presas de extraños y violentos temblores. Las piernas habían dejado de responderle desde hacía muchos kilómetros.

Dirigió su mirada a la celda y una sombra que ahí vio lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Era Kanon, su hermano¿Había sobrevivido?

- ¡Kanon! – Gritó.

Por toda respuesta, sólo escuchó el romper de las olas. No era posible que fuera él. Era inverosímil. La tormenta no pudo haber dejado con vida a Kanon.

El temblor de sus manos cesó momentáneamente. Tenía miedo. Nunca lo había sentido, pero tenía miedo, no, pánico a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, rompió a llorar como un niño. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por todo: por su hermano, por él, por su temor. Ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Ya no.

Y recordó.

* * *

_Era una noche de tormenta. La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre el Santuario. Hacía tiempo que no se veía algo así, después de una larga sequía. _

_Ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Kanon daba pequeños hipidos cada vez que caía un rayo cerca de ellos y apretaba más la mano de su hermano. Saga simplemente se entretenía contando los escalones que le faltaban por llegar al recinto del Patriarca, mientras la figura envuelta los guiaba a rastras haciéndole daño por la fuerza con que lo apretaba. Pero los hermanos ya no tenían más lágrimas para llorar ni más pulmones para seguir gritando y sumisos y con una vaga idea de lo que les esperaba, se dejaban guiar. _

_-Saga – susurró levemente Kanon - ¿faltará mucho? _

_-No lo sé – Respondió sinceramente Saga._

_-Cállense de una buena vez. – Replicó la persona envuelta. Su voz era áspera, pero ciertamente no lograban identificar si era un hombre o una mujer. _

_-Tengo miedo – susurró Kanon de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso al regaño. _

_-No te preocupes, no pasará nada. – Dijo Saga y le apretó la mano suavemente, para darle confianza. _

_Cuando los niños sentían que ya estaban a punto de desmayarse, llegaron al recinto prometido. Un hombre enmascarado de largos cabellos verdes los esperaba. A ellos simplemente les dieron la orden de quedarse en silencio mientras la figura de áspera voz hacia una gran reverencia._

_-¿Son ellos? – preguntó el hombre enmascarado._

_-Sí, maestro. – Respondió – Ambos nacidos bajo la protección de Géminis, tal y como usted indicó. Son griegos. _

_El hombre al que la figura llamaba maestro se acercó a los niños. Por instinto, Kanon se ocultó tras de Saga. _

_-¿Cuáles son sus nombres, pequeños? – dijo el Patriarca. _

_-Yo soy Saga y él es Kanon. – Respondió Saga temeroso._

_-¿A qué le tienes miedo, pequeño? _

_-A usted. – Respondió Kanon con sinceridad._

_Una amena carcajada brotó de los labios del Patriarca. _

_-No deben temer. Desde ahora vivirán acá. _

_Los niños solamente atinaron a asentir. _

_-Señor, le recomendaría que tuviera mucho cuidado. – Dijo la figura. – Usted conoce la leyenda y estos…_

_-Guarda silencio, por favor. Son sólo eso: leyendas. Ya puedes retirarte. – Respondió el Patriarca._

_La figura hizo un leve gesto de inclinación con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Saga estaba a punto de llorar y hubiera sido capaz de rogarle que no se vaya, que les explicara, que no les dejara ahí solos con ese hombre enmascarado. La puerta se cerró y un silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los lejanos rayos y los leves sollozos de Kanon. _

_-Así que Saga y el pequeño llorón es Kanon¿no es así? – el Patriarca los tomó de la mano y los condujo a una habitación cercana – Niños, quiero que se pongan lo más cómodos posible. Su maestro llegará mañana temprano si es que la tormenta no lo retrasa. _

_-Señor¿a qué leyendas se refería? – Preguntó Saga distraídamente. _

_-Tonterías sin importancia, nada más. Duerman un poco y los veo temprano para desayunar¿de acuerdo? Anda Saga, tranquiliza a Kanon. – El Patriarca salió de la habitación y la cerró._

_Y así, los niños se encontraron solos en un lugar desconocido. Su vida había cambiado en un instante. Primero, estaban divertidos jugando en la arena, construyendo castillos e inventando historias y ahora, un sujeto los encerraba en una lúgubre habitación. Saga se acercó a Kanon, quien yacía hecho un ovillo en una cama._

_-Dijeron que esto era parte de nuestro destino – musitó Kanon – que las estrellas lo habían predicho. ¿Por qué no se molestaron en preguntarnos si estábamos de acuerdo? Las estrellas no hablan. _

_-Claro que sí – dijo Saga, sentándose a su lado – ellas predijeron que nos haremos muy fuertes, Kanon. _

_-Y también que nos separaremos. Yo no quiero que eso ocurra._

_-Y no pasará. _

_-¿Me lo prometes? – dijo el pequeño Kanon con los ojos llorosos. _

_-Tú eres todo lo que tengo y te protegeré, aunque en ello se me vaya la vida. _

_Ambos sonrieron y en menos de lo que esperaban, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente. _

* * *

- ¡Kanon! – Gritó desgarradoramente Saga, pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta.

La cordura había comenzado a abandonarlo. Los recuerdos que aparecían ya no eran tan amenos. En su mente había una cacofonía que no lograba descifrar. Sintió un martilleo en la cabeza y luego lo escuchó. Escuchó esa voz que había comenzado a levantarlo en las noches, que le hacía temer. Se aferró a la arena del lugar, pero esta se escurría entre sus dedos.

ERES MALO… ES TU NATURALEZA…

- No lo soy – gimió Saga – no quiero serlo.

CLARO QUE QUIERES… ES DIVERTIDO…

-¡No! – Gritó.

¡EL PODER! TODOS NUESTROS UTÓPICOS SUEÑOS HECHOS REALIDAD, LOS DEMONIOS INTERNOS RESURGIENDO… RUGIENDO…

-Soy un Santo… de oro… tengo un deber…

¡TONTERÍAS! – La siniestra voz en el subconsciente de Saga explotó en una maléfica carcajada – ES TIEMPO DE REBELARNOS. NOS HAN MENOSPRECIADO, NOS HAN HUMILLADO… ¿MERECEN NUESTRA FIDELIDAD?

- Pero Athena… es mi Diosa… El Patriarca… es mi padre… - sollozó.

SI, CLARO. POR ESO NOS HAN ABANDONADO DE ESA MANERA.

- No puedo hacerlo…

¡NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAS TAN DÉBIL, ME AVERGÜENZAS!

-¡Cállate! – Gritó Saga con todas sus fuerzas.

Tambaleante, Saga se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Cabo Sunión se alejó de ahí. A partir de ese momento, los acontecimientos que siguieron se fueron precipitando aceleradamente.

* * *

Se había desvanecido. Ya no podía seguir viéndolo. Kanon se esforzó, entrecerró los ojos pero ya no pudo ver nada más. Saga se había alejado. Caminando torpemente, tropezando por ratos y cayendo al suelo. Era un espectáculo patético. Kanon sólo había alcanzado a escuchar pequeños fragmentos. Evidentemente, Saga discutía con alguien, pero ¿con quién? Kanon no había alcanzado a ver a nadie más y tampoco había sentido ningún cosmos.

Lo extraño de los acontecimientos lo habían dejado meditando. De repente, sintió un punzante dolor en una sien. "Malditas conexiones", pensó. Saga estaba mal y lo sabía, pero sentía un extraño placer con la noticia. Ya no miedo a que le ocurriera algo a su hermano, sino un delicioso placer.

Aun así no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia. Su hermano había gritado desesperadamente su nombre. "¿Y si hubiera contestado?... ¿Me hubiera liberado? Claro que no."

El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero las imágenes que había contemplado hacía unos momentos, no. Se dio cuenta de que la razón había comenzado a abandonar a su hermano, de que su maldad estaba surgiendo. Él se había encargado de poner en marcha el proceso y lo sabía.

"Mentiría si no dijera que eso me produce placer", musitó Kanon. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cruzando los brazos, se limitó a mirar el cielo despejado, abandonando todos sus presentimientos.

"Al fin y al cabo, no puedo hacer mucho encerrado aquí"

* * *

**Comentario:** Bien, tal vez les haya resultado un poco confuso, pero siempre he preferido manejar a Saga como al Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde XD Por ello es lo de las voces y... bueno, espero que haya quedado algo entendible.

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc. son bien recibidos.

Au Revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo, la_s cursivas son flashbacks._

**Capítulo 5.**

El paisaje se desdibujaba a sus ojos. Saga no podía mantener el equilibrio. Ni siquiera la razón. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado llegar hasta el Santuario. Lo que sentía en la cabeza era lacerante, lo obligaba a detenerse por momentos y a llevarse las manos a la misma. Los jóvenes caballeros se habían limitado a mirar y a guardar silencio, pues el caballero de géminis ya no era el mismo tipo afable que antaño se presentaba ante ellos y los animaba, con su sonrisa.

"No deben verme así" pensó Saga. Su orgullo y dignidad eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Caballero de Géminis!

"Demonios… es Aioros de nuevo¿acaso nunca se da por vencido?"

-He estado buscándote, santo de géminis. Ayer te veías demasiado exaltado y creo que es necesario que hablemos. Hay demasiadas cosas sobre las que discutir y… - el santo de Sagitario frunció el entrecejo - ¿te sientes bien, Saga? Estás pálido.

-Sí… estoy bien – dijo Saga, con la voz entrecortada – sólo necesito… - de nuevo sintió el zumbido en los oídos e instintivamente, se los cubrió con las manos.

-¡Saga! – Exclamó Aioros y auxilió a su compañero, que había caído de rodillas por el dolor.

-¡Estoy bien! – Gritó Saga, lanzando manotazos para que el caballero lo dejara en paz - ¡Sí, lo estoy! Sólo necesito… descansar… iré al pueblo. Sí. Cuando vuelva hablaremos.

-¿Estás seguro? En serio no te ves nada bien.

Saga le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Aioros.

-Lo estoy.

De manera vacilante, Saga prosiguió su camino. Los pensamientos malignos ya habían comenzado a apoderarse de su cerebro. El Saga que todos conocían, aquel ser humano respetable y bondadoso se hundía cada vez en el fango de la maldad. Lo peor, es que no hacía nada por evitarlo.

De repente, todas las ideas sobre el mal y el poder parecieron tener sentido. "Jamás perdonaré a aquellos que han humillado a Saga… ¡A Saga de Géminis!". Se permitió una flemática risotada mientras bajaba por las escaleras que lo conducían fuera del Santuario.

Salía como el Caballero de Géminis. Regresaría como el nuevo maestro.

Y el mundo se le antojó tan perfecto, que una carcajada brotó de nuevo de sus labios acompañada por una extraña luminiscencia escarlata en sus ojos.

"Esta noche… es _la_ noche"

* * *

Jamás el crepúsculo se le había presentado tan tenso a Kanon. Los destellos naranjas y purpúreos brillaban en el mar, que estaba extrañamente agitado como si se estuviera preparando para una nueva tormenta. Pero era absurdo, ya que ni una nube opacaba el resguardo del sol en el horizonte.

Tenía en mente que aquella mañana era la última que vería a su hermano. No sabía porqué, de hecho él mismo se sorprendía pensándolo pero estaba seguro. Una ligera nostalgia empañó su soledad. Los recuerdos dolorosos tienden a mostrarse cada vez que uno se encuentra solo, consigo mismo.

_El santuario se había convertido en su hogar. Los pequeños gemelos que habían llegado escoltados por la extraña figura, jamás habían vuelto a hacer mención de ella y se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma, a entrenar duramente. Menos mal que se tenían a ellos mismos y a su maestro, un hombre rudo en todos los sentidos pero afable y pacifista cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Era alto, casi de 1.90 m con un cabello castaño ribeteado por sendas canas que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Sus profundos ojos marrones no dejaban en duda su posición como caballero de la orden de Athena. _

_Sus entrenamientos eran largos y cansinos. Pero provechosos. Los gemelos progresaban más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado._

_-Uno de ustedes, sólo uno, vestirá la armadura de géminis… ¡Vamos, dejen de lloriquear y esfuércense más! – Gritaba autoritario su maestro._

Kanon interrumpió sus recuerdos. Una leve ventisca lo había hecho titiritar. Aunque eso no le extrañaba. La noche ya estaba próxima y el clima solía descender.

Se apoyó en una de las húmedas paredes y al cerrar sus ojos, la remembranza volvió. Más nítida, más violenta…

_-¡Cierra la boca, Kanon! – una estruendosa bofetada en el rostro del niño lo hizo caer en el suelo._

_Un enfurecido Saga le dirigió una mirada fulminante al niño que yacía en el suelo. Apenas tenían 13 años, pero la fuerza del mayor de los géminis era descomunal._

_-No soporto escuchar tus quejidos, tu debilidad. No soporto tu mera presencia, para ser más exacto. – Saga se dio la vuelta, apretándose los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos._

_-Saga… - musitó Kanon, al borde del llanto – me subestimas. Yo soy tan fuerte como tú, pero jamás me has dejado…_

_-¿Demostrártelo? No digas tonterías. Límpiate las lágrimas del rostro. Ponte de pie y golpéame. Demuéstrame que eres digno de competir conmigo._

_Las lágrimas de tristeza se habían convertido inmediatamente en lágrimas de ira, de enojo. Kanon se levantó y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios se puso en posición de pelear. Saga ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarlo._

_-¡Anda, veme! Detestaría atacarte por la espalda._

_-No creo que sea necesario._

_Un furibundo Kanon se acercó corriendo para golpearlo, pero sólo bastó que Saga se diera la vuelta y lo empujara para mandarlo lejos. El joven rebotó en un pilar y cayó al suelo profundamente humillado. Saga se acercó a él y le extendió la mano, que Kanon rechazó. _

_-Domina tus sentimientos, hermano. No dejes que ellos te guíen o terminarás peor que ahora. Tienes que ser frío, calculador. No temas atacarme porque soy tu hermano. – Saga se puso de rodillas hasta quedar a su misma altura. – Piensa. No sientas._

_-Lo haré. _

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió en el rostro del mayor de los géminis. Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse._

_-Saga. – Le llamó Kanon._

_Saga se dio la vuelta. Un iracundo Kanon le miraba._

_-Te odio._

No habían vuelto a saber de su maestro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su maestro mostró preferencia por Saga y estaba alegre de que él fuera el más probable a portar la armadura dorada de géminis. Era una satisfacción que no podía ni intentaba ocultar cada vez que los gemelos entrenaban juntos. Tal vez, ahí comenzó a nacer el odio de Kanon. Su hermano crecía a pasos agigantados, mientras a él se le obligaba a permanecer por más largos periodos de tiempo escondido. Sobretodo cuando los otros dorados rondaban cerca. Kanon estaba oculto, sí, pero no sordo. Podía escuchar con claridad el aprecio que todos le dedicaban a su hermano, la admiración por su fuerza, por su bondad. ¿Qué otro sentimiento podía desarrollar un niño, sino fuera odio? Con rabia, mucha rabia recordaba cuando ambos llegaron y se habían prometido hacerse fuertes juntos. Cuando eran apoyo y no una bolsa de entrenamiento. De hecho, a Kanon sólo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para escuchar con claridad la ocasión en que lo sentenciaron a que su nombre se perdiera en el anonimato. El día en que por fin, se decidió el destino que cada uno debía tener. Tan parecidos físicamente, como dos gotas de agua e interiormente tan distintos como la luna y el sol.

La noche ya había caído.

Kanon miró embelesado a la luna. Le parecía un poco divertido el hecho de que su hermano fuera tan parecido a ella. Siempre ocultando uno de sus rostros. Pero, quién sabe, probablemente… se atrevería a desafiar esas leyes. Y seguiría simplemente, los dictados de su alma perversa. Aquellos que luchaban por liberarse, por mostrarse. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero el menor de los géminis estaba seguro de una cosa: Saga había cambiado. Y no precisamente para bien.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:** _¡Agradezco profundamente sus reviews! Y no, esta historia NO es yaoi. Absolutamente nada que ver con ese género, sólo trato de mostrar un poco de la relación fraterna entre Saga y Kanon, trato de desarrollarlo lo mejor que puedo y espero que les esté agradando._

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc, pueden dejarme un review. _

_¡Gracias y..._

_Au Revoir!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Las cursivas son flashbacks. _

**Capítulo 7**

El santo de géminis se encontraba merodeando el pueblo, dejándose ver un poco. Apenas la luna acababa de salir a saludar y el Patriarca seguramente ya se estaba alistando para ascender a Star Hill. Si es que Saga lo permitía.

Dio marcha atrás y comenzó a volver al Santuario. Un guardia le dio alcance.

-¡Caballero de géminis! – Gritó.

Saga se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el enano personaje.

-El Patriarca solicita su presencia. ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje?

-Voy para allá. Simplemente dile que estoy en camino. – Contestó Saga y la fosforescencia escarlata brilló en sus ojos de nuevo.

El enano guardia asintió y se dirigió presuroso hacia el Santuario. Saga no tenía ningún tipo de prisa. Así suele comportarse un hombre que ha tomado una decisión.

Lento pero firme; Saga miraba el cielo. No porque creyera que en él había el Paraíso. Le parecía absurdo. Y si así fuera¿acaso su hermano se encontraría allá? Por supuesto que no. ¿Y él lo conocería? Ja. También esa respuesta era negativa.

Nunca la idea del poder se le había antojado tan cercana, tangible.

Todo el plan era tan perfecto. Tan exacto. Tan fríamente calculado, que nada podría fallar. Claro que no.

* * *

La hechizante noche ya había caído sobre el océano. El pálido reflejo de la luna en el mar había hecho reflexionar demasiado a Kanon, que se encontraba extrañamente preocupado sin saber exactamente la causa. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado de pie contemplando aquel paisaje que sólo cambiaba por la iluminación. Por momentos, su temple se quebraba y se deshacía en sollozos. Pero estos eran acallados de inmediato por su orgullo. Realmente se había puesto a meditar en cuanto tiempo estaría en aquel lugar.

La soledad era insoportable. Se daba cuenta de ella cuando por momentos, de sus labios surgía alguna palabra o alguna pregunta que nada más que el golpeteo de las olas tenía respuesta. La conexión con su hermano era algo que ya no quería usar. No le importaba saber la situación en la que éste se encontrara, más por dignidad que por otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, Saga jamás se había molestado en tratar de saber como estaba su hermano. No, llegar gritando desgarradoramente no era preocupación. Era una necesidad. Tal vez él también se sentía solo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si desde que eran pequeños, se tuvieron mutuamente. No había nada que no se conocieran uno del otro. O al menos eso creían.

Kanon suspiró. Ese era el problema. No se habían conocido lo suficiente. Su hermano no se conocía ni siquiera a si mismo. ¡Era la reencarnación del mal y no lo aceptaba! Con todo ese poder, liderazgo y confianza que tenía. Un líder innato que no había sabido serlo. "Tal vez me debería agradecer el habérselo dicho" pensó Kanon. Pero no lo hizo, no le agradeció. Bah. Se limitó a encerrarlo por haberlo descubierto antes que él.

Pensó en el momento en que se decidió cual sería el destino de ambos. Oh, las palabras sonaban en su mente como si las estuviera oyendo en ese mismo momento. El momento en que su destino cambió para siempre, no que va, su vida.

_-Jóvenes, he mandando llamarlos porque creo que es tiempo de que sepan quien será el sucesor del caballero de géminis._

_Ambos hermanos se dirigieron miradas retadoras. Nadie podría saber si se estaban apoyando mutuamente o se estaban burlando uno del otro. Saga y Kanon permanecían arrodillados. El silencio en la habitación era insoportable y asfixiante para ambos. _

_Como saben, ser un caballero dorado es una gran responsabilidad. No sólo es el más alto cargo que ustedes podrán obtener, sino que eso los convierte automáticamente en servidores de la Diosa Athena que está a punto de reencarnar. Su deber es ante y todo y sobretodo, protegerla. – El patriarca se puso de pie y los muchachos lo imitaron. Ambos tenían clavado su mirada en el hombre que ocultaba su rostro bajo la máscara que lo caracterizaba. _

_-Sí. – Manifestaron ambos._

_El Patriarca se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar frente a ambos. Saga estaba tan convencido de su preferencia que respiraba tranquilamente. Kanon estaba cubierto por una fina película de sudor; si él no era el elegido¿qué ocurriría con él¿qué pasaría?... ¿cuál sería su destino¿Qué le esperaría? Apretó los puños en espera del veredicto. Porque eso era. Un veredicto en el que se decidiría quien sería el vencedor de todo aquel litigio. _

_-Ya no puedo con esta incertidumbre, señor. – Dijo Saga con una gran sonrisa. – Como usted sabe, hemos entrenado arduamente ambos. Así que creo que cualquiera de nosotros sería un excelente heredero._

_El Patriarca asintió suavemente. "Hipócrita" masculló Kanon. Menos mal que Saga no lo había escuchado._

_-Lo sé Saga. Su maestro me ha hablado de ustedes dos. De hecho, su opinión fue muy importante para tomar una decisión, jamás lo habría podido hacer sin su ayuda. Es evidente que sólo uno podrá portar la armadura y por lo consiguiente, se preguntarán que será del destino del otro caballero. _

_Kanon asintió enérgicamente, pero Saga se limitó a seguir observando al Patriarca. _

_-Su deber del otro será ocupar el puesto como caballero cuando el elegido fallezca o se encuentre inhabilitado. Lo seguirá de cerca como una sombra. Evidentemente, no puede dejarse ver. Y eso no es por decreto mío, porque los dioses saben cuánto odio imponer ese castigo… pero así tiene que ser. Y espero que cualquiera de ustedes dos lo obedezca sin chistar. – El antiguo caballero de Aries había endurecido su pacífico tono de voz. – Supongo que es tiempo, de saberlo. ¿No?_

_-¿Oculto? – Cuestionó Kanon. - ¿Quiere decir… como si hubiera muerto¿Es necesario?_

_El menor de los géminis hubiera deseado ver el rostro del hombre que se hacía llamar Gran Maestro o Patriarca. ¿Qué clase de mirada tendría¿Compasión, lástima, burla?_

_-Absolutamente necesario. – Dijo, por toda respuesta. Kanon guardó silencio y Saga le dirigió una mirada a su gemelo. _

_Saga estaba tan persuadido de que él sería el elegido hasta que escuchó la condena a la que sería sometido uno de ellos. ¿Y si resultara que él fuera la sombra? _

_-Bien, tengo que decírselos ya¿no? Ha sido complicado… pero… bienvenido al ejército de Athena, caballero Saga de Géminis._

Las palabras eran tan nítidas, tan reales. Como si acabaran de ser pronunciadas. Kanon las recordaba. Claro que las recordaba. Como todas sus energías habían caído, como el rostro de su hermano se había iluminado… como todos los reflectores apuntaban al que sería el caballero de géminis mientras a él, lo confinaban al rincón más sucio y maloliente. Tal vez exageraba. Quizás no. Pero no entendía en ese momento que había hecho mal. ¿Acaso no habían tenido al mismo maestro¿No ambos se habían esforzadp para ser mejores?... ¿Por qué él¿Porqué SIEMPRE Saga?

Apretó los puños. El mar ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo. El mar… el mar hacía reflexionar…

_-Le aseguro que no lo defraudaré, Patriarca. – Dijo Saga, haciendo una gran reverencia. _

_Kanon permanecía simplemente ahí. Estático, en una especie de shock del que no quería despertar. ¿Había oído bien¡Debía ser una confusión¿Por qué Saga¿Qué tenía él de malo? Le había parecido todo una mala broma. ¡Ah, seguramente era eso! Una mala broma. Muy mala._

_-Kanon – dijo el Patriarca. Su voz retumbó en las paredes y se estrelló en los oídos del menor de los géminis – quiero que sepas que tú eres muy bueno. Pero es imposible que…_

_-Comprendo. – Musitó Kanon con una áspera voz. ¿Comprendía¡Estás mintiendo! Se dijo a si mismo._

_-Hermano, - recitó Saga acercándose a él – espero que esto no enturbie nuestra relación. Ambos…_

_-Ahórrate tus discursos motivacionales – contestó Kanon dándose la vuelta._

_¿Qué más podría haber dicho Saga que no hubiere sonado banal¿Qué palabras genuinas podrían haber brotado de sus labios? Sabía que no podría haberle dicho: "esperaba que tu fueras el elegido" porque no lo sentía. Así que cuando Kanon se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no hizo mucho por detenerlo. Para ser más exacto, no hizo nada por detenerlo._

Kanon sólo podía recordar que había corrido. Deseoso de desaparecer, había empeñado todas sus fuerzas en huir lo más lejos posible. Suspiró. Sí. Recordaba todas las lágrimas que había derramado, con el ferviente deseo de que aquello no fuera cierto. Cuánto odiaba ese día. Cuánto había odiado la farsante sonrisa de su hermano y sus palabras que más que animarlo, lo habían hundido en la miseria humana.

Las estrellas parpadeaban en el firmamento. Su estrella había tenido mala suerte. Así como estaba, lo único que podía esperar era la muerte. La llamaba, la incitaba. Pero no llegaba. Por el contrario, el odio atendía a su llamado. Llegaba a raudales hasta sus más profundos sentimientos. Todos sus recuerdos buenos se vieron marchitados por el odio. ¿Amor¿A qué¿A una Diosa¿A un lazo de sangre¡No podía! Ni aunque quisiera. Lo habían traicionado. Y han de saber que los géminis son muy orgullosos.

Cabo Sunión era ahora su único lugar. Había sido encerrado por decir lo que pensaba, por haber sido demasiado honesto si quiere verse de esa manera. Pero sabía que Saga cedería algún día al mal.

"Porque ambos somos malos… pero yo ya lo acepté"

Esa era la eterna letanía que Kanon nunca se cansaría de repetir.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Bueno, espero que aún les siga agradando la historia. Cabe aclarar que no es muy larga y si tengo que utilizar muchos flashbacks o recuerdos es porque no encontraba otra forma de entremezclar las situaciones.

Como sea, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc. son bien recibidos.

Au Revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

_Cursivas son flashbacks. _

Por cierto, en el capítulo pasado puso "capítulo 7" cuando debió haber sido "capítulo 6"... Andaba somnolienta, disculpen nn

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Sigilosamente, Saga se deslizaba en los confines del Santuario. Su cordura ya era un mero recuerdo marchito entre nuevas e intensas emociones que lo embargaban. Sentía el odio dentro de él y éste le prodigaba una fuerza que le hacía sentir vigoroso, más fuerte que cualquier mortal que conociera. Cualquiera que lo mirase, se daría cuenta del cambio que había obrado en él. Ya no era el Saga de mirada dulce y sincera, era un nuevo ser que desbordaba odio y ambición a raudales. No sólo su alma había cambiado, su aspecto físico también sufría una extraña transformación: su larga melena azul había cambiado a un gris y sus ojos verdes, ahora lucían una extraña luminiscencia carmesí. Por momentos, esa imagen lo abandonaba y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre… pero no lo podía controlar…

Aun así, sabía que tenía que presentarse ante el Patriarca, por lo que debería comportarse como siempre lo hacía. No debería levantar sospechas innecesarias ante los demás.

Mientras caminaba tambaleante, los recuerdos amargos volvieron a su memoria. El rostro de su hermano muerto lo azotó constantemente, le provocaba pesadillas, se le aparecía por momentos como una ilusión; como cuando un hombre perdido ve en el desierto un gran oasis y resulta que es un espejismo. Un mero espejismo que nunca alcanza a tocar. Saga pensó que debería haberse ido a despedir de él. Tal vez a darle las gracias o a repudiarlo, por haberlo convertido en lo que había hecho, por despertar esos sentimientos que eran nuevos en él. Como odiaba que su hermano hubiese sido más listo que él, que Kanon se hubiera dado cuenta primero de toda la maldad interior que Saga había acumulado.

Un punzante e inesperado dolor de cabeza lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas. Respiró entrecortadamente. Sus manos temblaron de nuevo. Decidió esperar a que el dolor cesara. Se sentó. Miró al cielo. Era extraño, parecería que fuera la primera vez que lo veía pero sin embargo, permanecía inmutable. Recordaba la última vez que lo había mirado. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Sólo que la situación era distinta. Y tampoco estaba solo.

_-Yo también traté. – Dijo Saga, sentándose al lado de su hermano suavemente. _

_Kanon estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Leves sollozos aun se dejaban escuchar de él. Escrutaba al cielo con sus grandes ojos verdes, haciendo caso omiso a la persona que se había sentado a su lado._

_-Es inútil, Kanon. No tenemos a dónde ir. – Susurró Saga, tratando de hacer que Kanon le mirase. El aludido por fin se dignó a mirarlo._

_-¿En verdad trataste de huir¿Y a dónde irías? – Interrogó._

_-Sí y no me enorgullezco de ello, si eso quieres saber – Saga se encogió de hombros - ¿Adónde? No tenía la menor idea. Pero sólo sé que un buen día me cansé de los entrenamientos diurnos… y luego vi tu rostro herido y me pregunté si realmente eso era lo que queríamos. _

_-¿Y porqué no te fuiste?_

_-Me faltó valor. – Musitó Saga._

_Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, intentando asimilar las mutuas palabras. Saga miró de reojo la pequeña bolsa que Kanon tenía a sus pies, seguramente con sus escasas pertenencias. _

_-También temí abandonarte. – Aceptó Saga, sonrojándose – Prometí cuidarte y detestaría no cumplir con lo prometido._

_Una leve carcajada brotó de los labios del menor de los géminis. Saga lo miró confundido pues no era esa la reacción que esperaba de su hermano._

_-Eres un gran actor, Saga. – Dijo Kanon, cuando logró sofocar su risotada – casi me convences. ¿Cuidarme¿Hablas en serio¡Sólo acudes a mí cuando te sientes solo! Deberías de aceptarlo como yo ya lo hice._

_Sus palabras chocaron enormemente a Saga, quien casi enrojeció de ira. Pero se controló respirando suavemente. Aunque tal vez su gemelo tuviera un poco de razón en sus palabras, pero¿quién se creía que era él para reclamarle?_

_-No estoy actuando, Kanon. Así que no le encuentro la gracia. ¿Y tú a donde pensabas huir con esa bolsa sucia y sin una moneda encima? _

_-Al horizonte. – Respondió con firmeza Kanon. – En un lugar donde me aprecien, donde no me juzguen antes de tratar conmigo… - le lanzó una mirada de tristeza a Saga – y por supuesto, un lugar donde no te conozcan. _

_La mirada que Kanon le había dirigido lo había confundido terriblemente. No podía interpretar lo que le había querido decir… no sólo era tristeza, también había reclamo, una pequeña chispa de odio quizás…_

_-Kanon. – Saga lo rodeó con un brazo, lo que sorprendió al menor de los géminis. – Eres mi hermano y detesto que pienses siempre que competimos. ¿Recuerdas cuándo llegamos? Nos dimos cuenta que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nada ha cambiado y no tiene porqué hacerlo._

_-Si. Cambiará. – Respondió Kanon, tratando de zafarse del abrazo fraterno – Cuando elijan a uno de nosotros como portador de la armadura de géminis… no finjas que nada pasará, sabes que… _

_-¡Basta, Kanon! – Profirió Saga a gritos – No pienses más en ese momento¿quieres? Seas tú o sea yo el elegido,¿qué más da¿No se supone que eso debería unirnos y no alejarnos?_

_De nuevo se hizo el silencio. _

_Kanon ya no trató de desasirse del brazo protector de su hermano. Por el contrario, se apoyó en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Saga apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermano y miró al cielo… _

_Ni siquiera supieron cuando el sueño los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. _

¡Cómo odiaba esos vulgares recuerdos¡Los detestaba, detestaba profundamente haberse sentido tan… sensible! Lo que más odiaba, era que no había cumplido con su palabra. Que no sólo había traicionado la "confianza" que su hermano le había depositado, sino que también Kanon se había vuelto un aliado del mal y él nunca supo darse cuenta.

¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que mientras entrenaban Kanon maquilaba ideas en su cabeza, todas ellas relacionadas con odio y venganza? No era ningún adivino, nadie para poder descifrarlo. Por eso cuando su hermano se lo dijo, cuando le soltó de sopetón sus verdaderas intenciones Saga no había encontrado mejor remedio que encerrarlo como condena por sus pecados ya que quizás, el mar lograría lavar su perversa alma.

"Y ahora… ¿tú también no merecerías ser encerrado?" Se dijo, incorporándose lentamente.

¡SAGA!

Era la voz. La voz que lo había atacado en Cabo Sunión. ¿De dónde provenía? Saga se agitó asustado y miró en derredor. Pero no había nadie más que las estrellas haciéndole compañía.

NI LO INTENTES. VIVO EN TI. SOY PARTE TUYA. – Dijo la voz socarronamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó Saga con la voz quebrada. Miraba hacia todas partes, pero no había nadie. Nadie.

"QUÉ QUEREMOS AMBOS" ES LA PREGUNTA CORRECTA. PODER, SAGA. NO QUIERO SEGUIR AVERGONZÁNDOME DE TI. – De nuevo, la voz profirió una sonora carcajada.

En un gesto instintivo, Saga se cubrió los oídos. "¡Basta!", imploró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

¿BASTA¿DE QUÉ¿DE MI HONESTIDAD¡PERO SI YO SÉ LOS SECRETOS QUE GUARDA TU PERVERSO CORAZÓN! LA AMBICIÓN ES UNO DE ELLOS. VAMOS, DÉJALA SALIR.

-¡No es cierto!

¿AH, NO? SAGA… MUY MAL… ¿RECUERDAS CUÁL ERA TU OBJETIVO ANTES DE PONERTE A INVOCAR ESTÚPIDOS RECUERDOS?

Saga apretó fuertemente los ojos. El aluvión de imágenes de sangre, de muerte, de venganza llegó como un torrente a su mente. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pues el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable. De nuevo, se produjo el terrible cambio físico en él: su cabello se volvió ceniciento. Incluso su voz cambió su tono.

ESO ES, SAGA. SIN DILACIONES, APRESÚRATE.

-Yo seré… - dijo Saga respirando entrecortadamente – el mejor…

LO ERES. PERO TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARLO.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios del caballero de géminis. Poniéndose de pie, se sacudió las ropas y comenzó a caminar vertiginosamente. Su objetivo próximo: Star Hill.

* * *

Quien sea que mirase a Saga en esos momentos, huiría asustado de su lado. No sólo tenía una expresión ausente, sino una sonrisa idiota le cruzaba el rostro. Caminaba rápido, sin prestar atención a nada. En su mente, los únicos pensamientos que transcurrían a una velocidad sorprendente era la muerte. Nada parecía tener sentido, todo se resumía en poder, ambición. Una parte suya luchaba por liberarse de ese poderoso influjo, pero otra mucho más poderosa, le decía que prosiguiera.

Todos los absurdos valores que había adquirido durante su formación como santo de Géminis se habían esfumado. La diosa a la que debía proteger no le importaba en lo absoluto. Qué más daba, era sólo una mocosa de la que podría deshacerse con facilidad.

Kanon tenía razón. Detestaba admitirlo. Su hermano tenía la boca llena de razón cuando con palabras fuertes y sin miramientos, le había dicho que era la misma reencarnación del mal. El mal confería poderes extraordinarios, porque te permitía liberarte. Ya no había que seguir estúpidos dogmas ni tratar de fingirle reverencia a alguien. No. Sólo estabas tú y nadie más. Que fantástica visión.

* * *

El menor de los géminis se había dado por vencido. Cualquier intento de pedir ayuda ya le parecía inútil. Ahora, Kanon se limitaba simplemente a contemplar el mar y cuando sus párpados le pesaban, los abría de inmediato. El mar podía ser muy traicionero y no podía permitirse morir de esa forma: con la dignidad mancillada.

No podía estar siempre ahí. Kanon sabía que, en algún momento, algún despistado tenía que asomarse por ahí. ¡Era un país grande, con un demonio¡Un ser humano debería poder mirarlo!

Aunque si lo meditaba un poco, no era posible que alguien lo salvara. Él tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

_-Nos hemos alejado demasiado, Saga. – El pequeño Kanon corría detrás de su hermano, tratando de alcanzarlo. _

_-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero tenía que enseñarte algo. – De repente, el mayor de los géminis se detuvo en una roca._

_Kanon no tardó demasiado en darle alcance. Respirando entrecortadamente, vio lo que Saga señalaba. Ahí, entre las rocas la reja de una prisión se dejaba ver. Era azotada por fuertes olas que rompían sin tregua pero afortunadamente, estaba vacía._

_-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Kanon curioso._

_Eso, según me ha contado el Patriarca, era una prisión a donde iban todos aquellos que caían durante la guerra. Athena los encerraba ahí… y ya no salían de nuevo._

_-¿Y esto era tu idea de una excursión interesante? – Bufó el géminis._

_-Sí. – Contestó Saga – Pensé que… hay demasiadas historias en torno a ese lugar._

_Kanon entrecerró los ojos para mirar mejor. Que hediondo lugar debería de ser aquel, que dolorosa debería de haber sido la muerte para aquellos desdichados prisioneros. _

_-Aun así no entiendo qué hacemos aquí._

_-Siempre eres necio para conocer algo nuevo¿eh? – Saga le lanzó una mirada perspicaz a su gemelo._

_-Es aburrido, Saga. Regresemos ya, que muero de hambre. _

_-¿No te gustaría… entrar ahí? _

_-¿Estás loco? – Kanon lo miró como si Saga tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa - ¡No, claro que no¿Qué podríamos encontrar ahí, sino un montón de huesos?_

_El gemelo mayor asintió. _

_-¡Ah, ahí están¡Vuelvan aquí de inmediato, el entrenamiento aun no concluye! – Su maestro los miraba furibundo. _

_Ambos se encaminaron hacia el hombre que los llamaba. Kanon miró de reojo aquel lugar y entonces, cuando el entrenamiento comenzó de nuevo, lo desechó de sus pensamientos._

"Y esta… será mi tumba", pensó Kanon mientras a lo lejos, la luna bañaba el mar con destellos de plata.

* * *

**Comentario de la Autora:** Err, realmente no hay mucho qué decir. Sólo que si ya saben, si quieren decirme algo, sugerirme, reprocharme... etc, dejen un review.

Au Revoir!


	8. Chapter 8

_Cursivas son flashbacks._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El Patriarca miraba el cielo con cierto recelo. Se sentía cansado y además, demasiado solo. No le gustaban los presentimientos que lo tenían carcomiendo desde la noche anterior.

Y ahí estaba, en Star Hill, el lugar más cerca de los dioses y sin embargo, las estrellas no le decían nada. Escudriñó con más recelo, con la fallida esperanza de encontrar algo. Nada.

No debería haber abandonado a la pequeña Athena. Cuando había partido, le había acariciado los finos cabellos y la nena apenas había bostezado y abierto los ojos para dormirse de nuevo. Era una adorable niña que sin embargo, no significaba nada bueno. Si Athena había regresado a la tierra, se significaba que una nueva guerra santa se aproximaba.

El Patriarca apretó los puños. Todavía recordaba en la que él había participado. Todos sus compañeros de batalla, muertos cruelmente a pesar de contar con las armas de la armadura de libra. Había sido una masacre total pero el sol había vuelto a brillar al final. Él y Dohko, los únicos que habían sobrevivido, habían visto como las blancas palomas surcaban el cielo. Paz. Fue un buen periodo.

Ahora, los pequeños sucesores estaban alistándose para portar las armaduras para defender a su diosa. ¿Qué sabían aquellas almas infantiles de la muerte? Los había visto a todos y el orgullo con el que le respondían que darían su vida por su diosa. Pero por todos los dioses, apenas eran unos críos. Unos niños que tenían los días contados. Cuando los había reunidos a todos y ellos habían asentido enérgicamente a todo lo que estipulaba que tendrían como obligaciones nadie renegó. Y ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez nadie le entendió; porque de inmediato habían salido a correr y a conocer el lugar, a tocar todo con sus pequeñas manos. Pequeñas almas que guardaban un gran cosmos. Eran los elegidos por su constelación, marcados por la muerte desde su primer suspiro.

De repente, el ariano sintió un cosmos maligno que subía a velocidad sorprendente. Se puso en guardia. Nadie tenía autorizado ascender hasta a aquel lugar y mucho menos, nadie podía hacerlo. Pero ese cosmos, tan manchado de agresividad lo estaba logrando.

Esperó en silencio, respirando acompasadamente. No tenía porque temer. Él era el más poderoso entre los 88 caballeros de Athena y seguramente, no sería nadie peligroso.

Vio como una mano se aferraba a una roca y lentamente, su rostro se fue descubriendo. El cosmos se expandió con más maldad a proporciones desconocidas. ¿Pero quién podría ser? Sólo un santo dorado podría tener aquel poder y no había ninguno en el Santuario que lo alcanzase.

El rostro lo miró con expresión diabólica. "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó el Patriarca mientras lentamente, en el rostro de aquel hombre se dibujaba una sonrisa idiota.

* * *

¡Pero qué indefenso individuo! Hasta sintió una ligera lástima por él. Verlo ahí, con aquella expresión de asombro y tal vez hasta de admiración hizo que le dieran ganas de soltar una carcajada. Saga lo tenía acorralado. Sí, a aquel hombre que se había burlado de él en sus narices, que lo había despreciado y menospreciado de aquella manera.

-Que gusto verlo, señor. – Saga se admiró de la gravedad que había obtenido su voz.

-Saga de Géminis¿puedo preguntarte quién te autorizó subir aquí? – Tenía la voz temblorosa. Saga sonrió.

-Tengo mis propios medios para conseguir las cosas, no necesito autorizaciones. O ¿acaso ahora tengo que pedirle permiso a Aioros?

-Perturbas mi trabajo, Saga.

-No estaba trabajando. Creo que lo escuché sollozar mientras ascendía. ¿La nostalgia se ha apoderado de usted, maestro?

-No consiento que me hables de esa forma.

-No puede prohibirme nada.

Saga le dirigió una mirada retadora. "¡Despójate de la máscara, maldita sea!" quiso gritarle. ¡Quería verle el rostro¡Deseaba tanto mirarle los ojos a ese infeliz!

-Saga, no entiendo que ocurre contigo muchacho, pero te pido que te vayas de aquí. Tengo que…

-¿NO ENTIENDE? – Vociferó Saga, sorprendido de la potencia de su voz - ¿Habla en serio¡Me arruinó la maldita vida¡Me humilló y me menospreció frente al inútil de Aioros¡Él y yo no tenemos comparación! Yo soy más poderoso que él… pero usted no quiso aceptarlo. ¡Tuvo miedo!

-¿Miedo? – El Patriarca trató de acercarse, pero Saga dio un brinco hacia atrás. – Necesitamos hablar.

-¡No¿No se da cuenta¡Maté a mi hermano! – Unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron el rostro del caballero de géminis - ¡Lo maté, oigo sus malditos pasos cerca de mí y su voz… dioses, escucho su voz susurrándome al oído que me merezco el infierno¿Y sabe porqué lo maté?

El Patriarca negó suavemente. Trataba de acercarse a Saga, pero este retrocedía más.

-¡Por nuestra inmunda diosa! – Gritó Saga sin poder contenerse.

-¡No blasfemes! – El Pontífice dejó caer una pesada mano en la mejilla de Saga. De inmediato, la mejilla se tiñó de rojo. – Saga… hijo… lo siento…

-¡No me llame así! – Dijo Saga, con la voz cargada de odio mientras se frotaba la mejilla lastimada – Lo maté por ella¿no comprende? Por una diosa en la que ya no creo, que no es más que una amenaza. ¡Lo maté porque se atrevió a decir lo que en verdad pensaba!

Que desesperado se sentía Saga. El dolor, el odio, el rencor habían llenado su corazón. Lentamente, fue descubriendo la daga dorada que sostenía oculta en su mano derecha.

-Si tan solo me dejarás explicarte… - Suplicó el Patriarca.

-No hay nada que explicar aquí. Para ascender, señor, hay que pasar sobre los demás. Eso es lo único útil que me han enseñado aquí. Yo pasé sobre mi hermano, mi propia sangre; y no me importaría ni temo pasar sobre usted… sobre ti, que ni mi respeto mereces.

-Saga¡contrólate!

-¡No! - La puntiaguda daga pasó rozando el estómago del Patriarca. – No hay marcha atrás…

-Saga…

-No confió en mí… nunca lo ha hecho…

-Saga…

-Este es mi destino. Tengo que hacerlo cumplir.

-No, Saga…

-¡Lo odio!

-¡SAGA!

* * *

_El Patriarca no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo ya llevaba Saga mirándolo de aquella forma tan inquisitiva. El pequeño acababa de cumplir 8 años y el merengue del pastel aun estaba enredado en sus largos cabellos azules a pesar de que la fiesta llevaba poco más de una hora de haber acabado. Por fin, el antiguo caballero de aries se giró y miró al muchacho._

_-Saga¿ocurre algo?_

_El aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado. _

_-Vamos, ten confianza. – Dijo el lemuriano con tono paternal._

_-En realidad… - murmuró el niño – Quería preguntarle algo._

_-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. – Debajo de la máscara, el Patriarca esbozó una sonrisa._

_Saga guardó silencio unos minutos, sopesando las consecuencias que traería su pregunta. Pero era algo que no lo había dejado de atormentar desde que tenía uso de razón, desde aquella noche de tormenta… _

_-¿Por qué nosotros?_

_-¿Disculpa? – El Patriarca había olvidado momentáneamente a aquel niño con grandes ojos inquisidores._

_-¿Qué fue de mis padres? – Preguntó Saga, casi en un susurro. Le pareció pertinente modificar la pregunta._

_-Es una larga historia Saga… _

_-Tengo tiempo._

_Saga se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo, esperando paciente la respuesta que le habían prometido._

_-Conocí a tu madre, Saga. – La voz del Patriarca estaba cargada de melancolía. Esperó. Saga tenía ganas de sacudirlo para que continuase. – Era una mujer muy hermosa._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Espera, Saga, espera. La conocí cuando los esperaba a ti y a Kanon. Era una preciosa escena el contemplarla acariciando su vientre, diciendo cosas amorosas para ustedes… Los amaba mucho._

_De nuevo, Shion guardó silencio. Era evidente que le causaba mucha tristeza recordar. _

"_Me la encontré, paseando en el pueblo sola; canturreando una canción para sus hijos a los que no dejaba de acariciar. _

_Me acerqué a ella y de inmediato, tomó confianza conmigo. No tuve que hablar demasiado con ella para darme cuenta de que era una buena persona. _

_Pero yo ya sabía que su destino estaba marcado – prosiguió el Patriarca – y era evidente que ella también. Le causó regocijo la noticia. Estaba orgullosa de sus pequeños, aun sin conocerlos. _

_Frecuentemente, conversaba con ella sobre lo que les depararía en el Santuario. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera horrorizado, pero ella no. Constantemente insistía en que yo le relatara la historia de los Santos que protegían a la Diosa Athena._

_Me miraba así Saga, tal y como tú lo haces ahora. Con sus grandes ojos verdes escrutándome – El niño se sonrojó y Shion sonrió de nuevo – sin parpadear siquiera y preguntándome siempre lo que no comprendía. Lo cual casi nunca ocurría, pues tu mamá estaba dotada de una gran inteligencia._

_Aun recuerdo la noche del 30 de mayo. Yo estaba aquí en el Santuario, cuando un guardia vino a avisarme que a la mujer que siempre nos venía a visitar había dado a luz a unos gemelos. Fui lo más rápido que pude a su encuentro y aun recuerdo lo feliz que estaba. Estaba agotada. _

_Una comadrona limpiaba a los niños que no cesaban de llorar mientras ella se limpiaba inútilmente el sudor que le cubría el rostro. Jamás había visto a un ser humano tan fatigado como a ella. Jadeaba profusamente y el sudor no dejaba de recorrerle el rostro… y ese mismo sudor, se le mezclaba con las lágrimas de alegría que no intentaba borrar. _

_Me acerqué a ella y me tomó de la mano, mientras a lo lejos los niños seguían llorando. – El Patriarca movió de un lado a otro la cabeza – Aun recuerdo con claridad lo que me pidió, lo que me imploró con su último aliento…"_

_Todo ese tiempo, el pequeño Saga había sentido que no podía respirar. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a resbalar de su infantil rostro. En un murmullo inaudible, preguntó: - ¿Qué fue?_

"_Me pidió que los cuidara, Saga. Que siempre los protegiera y me asegurara de que crecieran juntos y felices… Cuando se los acercaron, ella les puso su nombre…"_

_-Miente. – Dijo Saga entre dientes, con la cara empapada._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-¡No vinimos aquí hasta mucho después, no nos trajo aquí después de nacer¡No le cumplió su promesa a ella!_

_-Eso tiene una explicación… Verás, Saga, a mi me pareció más pertinente no hacerlo. Ustedes eran apenas unos bebés, yo no podría hacerme cargo… Preferí que se quedaran a cargo de alguien que les podría querer y cuidar, hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para venir._

_Saga apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Recordó a la gélida figura que los había conducido a regañadientes hasta el Santuario. Esa persona nunca había tenido ni un dejo de cariño por ellos. En cualquier momento se podían escuchar sus bufidos sobre "por qué demonios había aceptado hacerse cargo de unos mocosos"… No. Hubiera sido mejor morir junto con su madre… a padecer aquellos tormentosos años de infancia._

_Una mano se posó en el hombro de Saga. El chico alzó la vista. Era el Patriarca que se había acercado a él. _

_-Debo confesar que me sentí muy contento al verlos de nuevo. Su madre estaría orgullosa de ustedes, Saga. _

_-Nos dejó solos…_

_-No, te equivocas. Sabía que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para apoyarse. _

_-Pero nos abandonó… Estamos solos._

_-No lo están. Me tienen a mí. Pienso cumplir la promesa que le hice. – El Patriarca casi deseó deshacerse de su máscara para enseñarle al niño la sonrisa genuina que le ofrecía._

_Un leve atisbo de alegría surcó el rostro del menor. Se puso de pie y se echó a llorar en los brazos de aquel hombre, que lo acogió con ternura._

* * *

Y de repente, todo se tiñó de rojo.

Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado de un soplo las estrellas. La pálida luna permanecía oculta entre las nubes. No hubo ni un grito de dolor, ni siquiera el menor quejido. Sólo había sangre.

Sangre que manchaba las manos del caballero de géminis.

E inerte en sus brazos, estaba la figura del Patriarca. Lentamente, lo despojó de la máscara que le cubría el rostro: No reflejaba odio, ni miedo; solamente había una profunda serenidad que le daba un toque casi celestial. Un leve cosmos azul lo rodeó.

Estaba muerto.

El hombre que lo había amado como un padre, que lo había educado, que lo había salvado de la muerte casi segura que habrían tenido su gemelo y él… ya no respiraba.

Saga lo miró una vez más. Creía haber escuchado que el Patriarca le había dicho "te perdono" antes de dar su último suspiro. Sí. Lo había dicho.

Que curiosa sensación… que dolor le embargaba el pecho. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba.

El mayor de los géminis se puso de rodillas y sollozó. Lloró por el cadáver que sostenía en sus brazos, por su hermano, por su madre… por él.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Disculpen la demora, estos capítulos llevan ya algo de tiempo escritos y sin embargo esta autora es a veces algo olvidadiza. Sin embargo, aprovecho la ocasión para desearles un feliz año nuevo, que esta ocasión esté pletórico de buenos deseos y que todos ellos se hagan realidad.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y reitero¡felices fiestas!

Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias... son bien recibidas.

Au Revoir!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9**

**13 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**SAGA. **

Nacer, crecer, morir.

Nacer para existir. Crecer para ser alguien. Morir para salvar tu alma.

Todo es un ciclo que hay que cumplir.

La vida no es más que el primero de muchos caminos hacia nuevas experiencias. Es algo efímero, algo preciado. Un regalo de los dioses.

Es en la cúspide de la vida cuando se aprende a mirar al pasado, a reflexionar sobre él, a conocerlo para no repetirlo. O en todo caso, a sacarle la lengua y hacerle una seña desdeñosa. Mirar hacia atrás, es darse cuenta de que nadie es perfecto. De que a través de nuestros errores, aprendemos a levantarnos y que son sólo gracias a estos que podemos formarnos un carácter.

Ahora, 13 años, la muerte se me antojaba satisfactoria. Y como no, si era la segunda vez que la experimentaba.

¿Eso suena ridículo? No para mí, para Saga de Géminis. Yo que había muerto la primera vez como un pecador, que mi nombre fue visto y escupido por mis compañeros tuve la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y lo había hecho. No de una forma ortodoxa, pero lo hice.

13 años tuvieron que pasar para que viera a mi hermano de nuevo. Cuántas palabras guarda el corazón de un hombre, cuantos recuerdos afloran… que cúmulo de lágrimas había mantenido ocultas, en espera de brotar a borbotones de mis ojos.

Había sido un encuentro visual bastante fugaz. Simplemente, Kanon había decidido cumplir órdenes que la diosa a la que habíamos tenido la osadía de retar de nuevo, le había dado. He de admitir que me causó una profunda satisfacción verlo ahí, de pie, redimido con un cosmos pletórico de bondad.

Al principio pensé que era un espejismo. Pensándolo bien, lo era. Una ilusión mortuoria de ti, frente a mí, en la casa en la que habíamos vivido juntos durante tanto tiempo antes de que nuestras vidas se separaran cual líneas paralelas. Todavía me atreví a burlarme de ti y aunque permaneciste impávido, sé que mis palabras te hicieron daño porque siempre lo hacen. Me mofé de tu falsa lealtad, te eché en cara todo mi absurdo resentimiento en vez de correr hacia ti y pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te había hecho; por haberte fallado como el hermano mayor que se supone debería de haber sido.

Nunca traté de comprenderte. Tú eras el de los problemas. Yo era el "bueno". Tú, eras mi apoyo nada más. Detesto admitirlo Kanon, pero sé que siempre esperaste más de mí. Y yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

A veces pienso en cuántas horas muertas han pasado a formar parte de nuestra vida cuando nos dedicábamos a odiarnos, cuando nos deseábamos lo peor del mundo y no hablábamos… como unos críos. ¡Que si esa colcha es mía, que yo quiero esas galletas, deja ya mi silla…! Casi discutíamos hasta por el aire que nos tocaba compartir. Y entre todas esas peleas… ¿Alguna vez nos dijimos un "te quiero"?...

Que curioso, hermano. Pensé en eso, y comencé a reírme. Ahora que lo pienso, daría lo que fuera porque esos momentos regresaran. Cuanto todo era más sencillo, cuando la vida era grisácea y no negra y marchita como ahora.

Pero mírame.

Te doy la espalda y me marcho a morir. Mi vida es efímera. Doce horas no son suficientes.

-Llévale esto a Hades. – Dijiste Kanon, poniéndome aquella tela cubierta de la sangre de nuestra diosa.

-Dense prisa, nosotros iremos tras de ustedes. – Dijo Aioria, que aun tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Por ningún motivo…

-Lo descubran antes, sí, Mu… lo has dicho un millón de veces, no somos tan estúpidos. – Repitió Shura burlón. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Mu.

Yo sólo alcancé a asentir. Maldita sea, no podía hablar. ¡Cuántas cosas deseaba decirte y no podía hacerlo!

_"Kanon…"_ te llamé con la mente. Me ignoraste. Hiciste bien.

-No hay tiempo, Saga. – Irrumpiste en voz alta. - Les queda poco menos de una hora.

-Sigan fingiendo, no lo arruinen todo de nuevo. – Acotó Milo, dirigiéndonos una venenosa mirada.

Tuve ganas de golpearlo. Pero ya luego me encargaría de él. Camus se limitó a encaminarse hacia nuestro destino aun dolido por las palabras de su amigo y Shura bufó algo sobre "dejen de fastidiar" en palabras menos decentes. Kanon, yo te miré y tú no lo hacías. Contemplabas el cielo sin mostrar ningún interés por nosotros.

Estábamos cansados, fuimos demasiado ingenuos, demasiado estúpidos. Todo era tan perfecto, que nos confiamos. Y como si Milo lo hubiera predicho, lo arruinamos todo de nuevo.

Todavía recuerdo las patadas que le propinó esa inmunda rana a un Camus desfallecido que estaba a mi derecha, que ni siquiera podía quejarse y que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para al menos intentar ponerse de pie. Sólo escuchaba sus quejidos ahogados por él mismo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su dignidad. Fueron tediosos momentos que acabaron cuando llegaron los santos de bronce. ¡Me pidieron mi ayuda¡A mí, que estaba exhausto y además, sin 4 de mis sentidos! Pero sabía que tú estarías portando la armadura que por añadidura, por todo derecho te pertenecía y entonces, podrías ayudarlos en la misión en la que yo simplemente, ni siquiera había podido concluir. La armadura de géminis te protegería. Yo nunca la había usado con el porte necesario. No como tú, que sé que al vestirte con ella habrás pensado que siempre debió haber sido tuya. No estabas equivocado.

Nos desvanecimos.

No me preguntes como fue porque aun el hombre no encuentra palabras para describir todo… aunque fue como un éxtasis maravilloso. Una sensación de plena paz, un estado purificador que enervó mi alma. ¡Moría¡Me elevaba en los límites del cielo, regodeándome de mi muerte, de mi paz, de mi armonía¡Y te vi¡Fue tan efímero, pero te vi! Estabas con el ceño fruncido mirando el cielo. Casi quise saludarte. Y desearte suerte.

Kanon, era tu oportunidad de demostrarme que yo siempre he estado equivocado. Aunque eso ya no necesita demostraciones, pensarás.

Suerte, hermano.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Últimos capítulos! Disculpen de verdad el retraso. Pero ya casi se acaba esta historia de los gemelitos dorados, espero que les esté agradando.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y regalos por mi cada vez más próximo cumpleaños serán bien recibidos.

Au Revoir!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**"13 AÑOS DESPUÉS". **

**KANON. **

En la soledad es cuando uno se conoce en realidad.

Solo, conmigo. Con todos mis dones, mis imperfecciones, mis delirios de grandeza y mis ideas disparatadas que propiciaron que buena parte de mi tiempo me la pasara encerrado en una prisión en el que en lugar de purgar mis penas, fomenté mi espíritu vengativo y maldito.

Nada ganaba con blasfemar a los dioses, pero hacerlo era un placer tan delicioso que era lo único que me mantenía con vida. Blandir los puños, retar a la muerte y esperarla en silencio, en una vigilia interminable. Rayar en las paredes los días que pasaba encerrado, sin hacer nada más provechoso que contemplar el fondo marino y algunos de los esqueletos de los desdichados prisioneros que al igual que yo, estuvieron ahí una vez. Pero ellos no salieron. Yo sí. Y no sé si eso me haga un ganador.

Saga¿por qué?...

No dejaba de preguntármelo. Y tuvieron que pasar largos 13 años para que conociera la respuesta. Eres dichoso hermano mío. A nadie he canalizado tanto un odio como lo hice hacia ti. ¿Para qué miento¡Te detestaba con todo mi corazón! A veces tenía ganas de volver al pasado, sólo para asesinarte mientras dormías plácidamente en la noche en la cama que estaba a mi derecha. Detener tu acompasada respiración y manchar de sangre las inmaculadas sábanas blancas que cubrían tu cuerpo. Por supuesto, todo eso lo pensé mientras estaba prisionero. No cuando te tenía a mi lado.

Y te debes de estar carcajeando por que pensarás que estoy mintiendo cuando nunca antes había dicho la verdad como ahora. Eras mi hermano mayor… ¡qué honroso título! Sentía que cuando me acercaba a ti tenía que mirarte hacia arriba y tu fulgor me mareaba. Como te gustaba alardear de lo fuerte que te estabas volviendo, de que seguramente tú serías el que portaría la armadura de géminis. Francamente, yo también lo sabía. No sólo era por tu extraña obsesión de perfeccionismo, sino porque eras el que entrenaba más, el que se esforzaba. Cuando tú entrenabas, yo simplemente estaba distraído contemplando el paisaje que nos rodeaba y nada más cuando me llamaban la atención me resignaba a mirar al maestro y prestarle un mínimo de atención.

No te estoy reclamando nada, Saga. No quiero empezar otra de nuestras interminables peleas. Al contrario, aunque no lo creas, te estoy agradeciendo porque en buena parte cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste: de protegerme. Siempre alardeaste de ser el mayor (¿por… qué serán, dos o tres minutos?) así que ahí estabas: adoptando tu tono más paternalista y gruñón posible mientras yo me jactaba de mi nueva travesura en el santuario y me reía de tu cara de desaprobación (aunque no finjas hermano, sé que también querías reírte pero tu "posición" te lo impedía)

Siempre pensamos que estaríamos juntos. Yo, escondido detrás de ti. Tú, protegiéndome de los que creías que debías hacerlo. Pero había algo naciendo en mí, Saga. Siempre que me encontraba en la soledad, las más atroces ideas surcaban mi mente. Todas ellas, repletas de ambición. Quería desechar esos pensamientos, pero no podía y regresaban a mí con una intensidad que me daban miedo; y no sabía porque me sentía así.

-Juntos… con tu gran poder… podríamos tener al mundo en nuestras manos¿es que no te das cuenta? Nos hemos pasado la vida entrenando aquí y no somos apreciados. – Recuerdo que ese día habíamos entrenado mucho y sé que con esas palabras, te toqué una fibra sensible.

-Kanon¿por qué? – Las lágrimas inundaban tus ojos. Buena pregunta.

Jamás la pude contestar. Sólo sé que tenía que ser así. No podíamos estar juntos en el mismo lugar. Yo tenía demasiadas ideas, tú eras un súbdito más. ¡Me asfixiaba y no te dabas cuenta!

Que dramático puedo sonar.

Así que todo pasó como se supone que debía pasar. No podía estar eternamente encerrado ahí y cuando me hube liberado de la prisión, ni siquiera sentí deseos de buscarte. No tenía sentido. Se abría una nueva familia ante mi, un nuevo dios al que podía manipular. Que si usurpé una armadura que no me correspondía, tal vez les hice daño a los generales marinos pero los momentos en que estuve con ellos me sentí dichoso. De hecho, hasta dejaba de pensar en ti, hermano. Ya no te aparecías en mis pesadillas. La vida tenía tintes coloridos. Creo que, descontando mi infancia, el tiempo que estuve con Poseidón fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. Y dirás que es por mi vanidad: "Claro, es porque te volviste el líder". Si. Fui el líder. Tuve el poder en mis manos, me gustó y… abusé de él.

Realmente la prisión no sirvió para purgar mis penas, sino que fue un excelente momento para trazar planes que si bien al principio eran perfectos, después se volvieron en mi contra. Y el resto es historia.

Aunque hay algo que quizá no sepas. Cuando me enteré de tu muerte, de tu suicidio frente a Athena sentí coraje. No sé porque. Tal vez no sea la palabra correcta, pero me indigné y sentí vergüenza de ti. Al menos eso creí al principio. Ese día, aún lo recuerdo muy bien…

-¿Vienes a comer? – Preguntó el jovial Isaac.

No le presté demasiada atención. Estaba absorto en mis propios planes para pensar en algo tan trivial como comer.

-¿Kanon… sigues ahí? – Repitió el Kraken.

De un brusco respingo, miré a Isaac sin responderle. Aún recuerdo que me miró raro y se sentó a mi lado, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, porqué lloras? – Inquirió consternado el muchacho. Yo lo miré sorprendido.

Me pasé una mano en el rostro. Estaba llorando. En verdad, las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos y resbalaban en mis mejillas. No podía contenerme, aunque traté de detenerlo.

-No me pasa nada. – Bufé sin convicción – Vete de aquí, déjame solo.

Isaac lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie. Para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, se alejó despacio y constantemente giraba la cabeza para mirarme. Cuando ya no estaba en su campo de visión, me derrumbé. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos y lo supe: Habías muerto. Tu cosmos se había apagado. Una estrella más se sumaba al firmamento. ¿Por qué… por qué lloraba así? No lo comprendía. Tal vez era la conexión. El hecho de saber que ya no estarías ahí, nunca más. Que las cosas habían acabado mal. Tal vez, pensé, es porque apenas teníamos 28 años y 13 de ellos, la habíamos vivido odiándonos. Pero no podía detener ese torrente de imágenes que pasaron frente a mí… de nosotros. Y algo que sentí de nuevo, una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado: culpa.

No pude encerrarte en algún feo rincón de mi memoria. Es curioso. Cuando alguien muere, es como si todo lo malo que hubiese hecho ya no existiera; y creo que este caso no fue la excepción. Olvidarte… lo intenté. Y no lo logré.

Después nos tocó el turno de pelear contra esos 'insectos' de bronce. Todo iba tan bien¿no?... Hasta que me descubrieron. Hasta que mi maldito plan fracasó de nuevo y hasta que conocí a la mujer por la que habíamos muerto. Athena y su canto celestial… que purificó mi alma. Fue extraño como su mensaje, su cosmos me embargaron el alma y conocí algo que creí que no existía: el perdón. Y un sentimiento que ya había olvidado, que había muerto junto con el antiguo Kanon: el amor. Saga… yo también traté de hacerme el héroe interponiéndome entre Julián, su tridente y Athena. "Voy morir", me dije. Pero luego lo medité: "Nos veremos de nuevo, hermano…" y el dolor cesó.

Pensé que moriría. No hubiera estado nada mal. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y me preguntaba si esa sería la muerte. Que decepción. ¿Eso era todo¿Estar a oscuras¿Tener conciencia de que se está muerto y no poder hacer nada por modificarlo? Sentí miedo y traté de pensar en otras cosas. Mis sueños me transportaron a lugares utópicos, a mundos pacíficos que yo nunca había conocido. En mis sueños, apareciste un par de ocasiones no como el hermano que me reprendía sino como el que me protegía. También en una ocasión, me pareció ver a mamá; lo cual es realmente curioso pues nunca la habíamos conocido. Ni siquiera teníamos una foto suya que nos revelara el rostro de aquella mujer que "nos amo antes de conocernos"…

Pero la utopía desapareció. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con las pupilas azules de Athena y su mano sostenía la mía. No me odiaba ni sentía rencor por todo lo que le había hecho a sus seres humanos, a sus caballeros que estaban desfallecidos, a ella misma. Susurré un "perdóname" y ella me silenció de inmediato. Cerré los ojos y ya no recuerdo nada más. Pero si estaba muerto, me lo merecía. Si iba a ser juzgado, me merecía el infierno.

Pero la vida tenía otros planes para mí.

La Guerra Santa contra Hades me brindó la oportunidad de ver algo que creía imposible. A ti, de nuevo. Enfundado en tu brillante armadura oscura, con una palidez extrema y un semblante triste y dos de mis otrora compañeros con la misma mirada y las mismas armaduras.

Sólo recuerdo que llegué ante Athena, ofendido por lo que habías hecho, por haber reaparecido como un enemigo cuando habías jurado que no le harías daño y ella te había concedido el perdón. De nuevo, su infinita bondad me permitió portar la armadura de géminis.

Y no pude detenerte. Eres demasiado listo, Saga. Tú acabaste hiriéndome aunque no demasiado. Ni siquiera pude verte, pero escuché cada una de las palabras que usaste. Te burlaste, como siempre. Ni siquiera me creíste. No me extraña.

Lo que pasó después, aquel encuentro con Milo, fue la prueba definitiva de que yo ya era un Santo de Athena que ocupaba el lugar que tú habías abandonado. Que portaba la armadura que nunca usaste de forma correcta. Milo casi me mata. Aunque después me di cuenta de que simplemente, me estaba probando. Por medio de sus mortales agujas escarlata, midió mi lealtad. El dolor era indescriptible. Pero sus palabras… jamás me habían hecho sentir tan dichoso.

-¿No temes dejar a un enemigo frente a tu diosa? – Pregunté al escorpión, sin poder respirar. Cada inhalación y exhalación era una tortura para mi herido cuerpo.

-No hay ningún enemigo en este lugar. Él que está aquí es nuestro aliado, Kanon de Géminis. – Dijo Milo, apenas mirándome.

Creo que está demás explicar todo lo que sentí cuando acabaste con Shaka de una manera cobarde, pues esos sentimientos están de más ahora porque en ese momento te juzgué precipitadamente. No conocía tus intenciones, pero me asombraba el grado al que habías tenido que llegar para cumplir tu objetivo.

Hasta que ocurrió…

Al principio, tuve que entornar los ojos para poder mirarte mejor cuando Mu te traía a rastras consigo. Pensé, obviamente, que ese no eras tú. Tenía que haber un error. Pero no lo había. Eras tú, Saga. Completamente desahuciado como para poder caminar por ti mismo y apenas podías alzar la mirada. Creí escucharte en mi cerebro cuando dijiste mi nombre; pero fingí que te ignoré. No debía aliarme a los traidores. No de nuevo.

Mu, Milo, Aioria y yo contemplamos con horror como Athena te ofrecía su cuello desnudo para que le arrebataras la vida con aquella arma que ya habías utilizado en una ocasión. Ni siquiera pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo. Ella era nuestra diosa y como tal, había tomado una decisión que nosotros no entendíamos pero que nos dolía demasiado.

Y lo hiciste.

La mataste. Aún puedo recordar tu rostro compungido, tus manos manchadas de sangre y tu grito silencioso que lastimó mis oídos. Eras tú él que trece años atrás la había intentado asesinar sin conseguirlo y a cambio de su vida, la vida de otro joven se había extinguido. Sonará inverosímil que alguien como tú que ultimó a sangre fría a un líder como lo era el Patriarca estuviese tan arrepentido, tan atormentado por sus demonios internos que no lo dejarán dormir jamás en paz. Esta había sido la última prueba que tenías que atravesar y lo conseguiste porque no sólo te habías redimido, sino que además yo sabía que me habías perdonado. Y yo también te había ya perdonado. Era inútil seguir acumulando todo ese odio en nuestro fuero porque esta era la última página de nuestra vida. La última vez que nos veríamos antes de emprender el camino hacia la eternidad… hacia la inevitable muerte.

Nunca sabré si fuimos vistos como grandes héroes o como los traidores de toda la estirpe; pero lo que si sabía es que esto había sido parte de nuestro destino. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado y no pudimos ni quisimos evitarlo. Tal vez si hubiéramos sido más listos pudimos haber detenido todo ese derramamiento de sangre que hubo; hubiéramos peleado juntos en la guerra contra Hades. Pero los hubiera jamás han existido. Y tú y yo éramos prueba viviente de ello.

Mi papel de héroe acabó cuando me di cuenta de que era inútil pues la armadura se había marchado contigo. Me di cuenta entonces que tenía que sacrificar mi vida si es que quería acabar con Radamanthys. Nunca había visto a un sujeto oponer tal resistencia como lo hizo él. Pero estaba de más. Yo lo tenía aferrado con tal firmeza que ni siquiera sentía mis propios puños. Pero lo que si sentí fue su corazón; lo sentí latiendo rápidamente y temí que yo estuviera igual de asustado. Pero no lo estaba.

Tal vez había algo que me impulsaba a cometer tal… osadía. Supongo que eras tú, hermano.

Por ti me dirijo ahora hacia el Infierno, si tengo suerte. Hay una gran oscuridad y ni siquiera puedo ver mis propias extremidades, si es que las conservo aún. Aquí no se siente dolor. Pero demonios, desearía ver algo. Algo, aunque sea la famosa luz que muchos han descrito. Pero no hay nada. Que escalofrío me recorre de repente.

Y… ¡ahí estás!

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:** _Dos capítulos de tortura más, no se preocupen. Líneas Paralelas va llegando a su final. Gracias a todos los lectors anónimos o no, que me siguieron en esta larga travesía. Aunque aún no me despido, nos seguiremos encontrando._

_Por lo pronto, no olviden mandar sus Camusitos por mi cumpleaños, este 15 de febrero, jajaja. No se crean. Sniff, me entraré a la 2a edad. En fin..._

_Au Revoir!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era una sensación inexplicable, puesto que ambos eran tangibles. ¿No se supone que estaban muertos? Entonces… ¿por qué se sentían? Las manos de ambos se asieron. Los verdes ojos de Saga brillaron en la oscuridad. Una blanca sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kanon.

-Hiciste una estupidez.

-Siempre.

-No deberías morir.

-No tenía armadura¿qué pretendías qué hiciera?

-Resistir un poco. Sólo fue un préstamo. Aunque pensándolo bien… la armadura se destruyó cuando abrimos el Muro.

-Bah. Está bien. No importa.

-¡Pero estás muerto!

-Y tú también. ¿Quieres dejar por un minuto de reprocharme todo lo qué hago?

Kanon dio un largo bufido. No era de enojo, sólo le gustaba hacerse el ofendido frente a su hermano. Si es que éste podía verle, claro.

-Lo siento Kanon. Pero yo… quería que continuaras… yo no pude hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Saga? Lo que tú hiciste fue más estúpido.

-Era lo único que podía hacer.

Silencio. Las manos aún seguían asidas una a la otra.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Seremos juzgados.

-Fantástico. Podría ser peor.

-¿Peor? Los dioses no son piadosos, Kanon. Mucho menos después de lo que hemos hecho. Abrimos la puerta de los Campos Elíseos. Nos burlamos de ellos.

-Eso me hace pensar que a nosotros nos irá peor.

-Si, así es. Somos los grandes pecadores.

-No importa mucho, realmente.

-¿Qué no importa?

Silencio. Oscuridad total. Kanon meditaba y Saga no quiso interrumpirlo.

-No. Seremos juzgados juntos, Saga. Es un poco irónico¿no?

-Irónico, no. Es nuestro destino, estar siempre juntos.

-Cierra la boca o me harás llorar.

Una carcajada surgió de los labios de Saga.

-¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Kanon en referencia a sus compañeros dorados.

-No tengo la menor idea. Kanon¿en verdad no temes?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Siempre pareces tan seguro… tan rebelde.

-Es una buena apariencia.

Un gran vórtice se abrió sobre sus cabezas. Era el fin y ambos lo sabían. De repente, había una cacofonía que ni siquiera les producía malestar. Se aferraron entre ellos mismos, porque era lo único que podían hacer además de esperar.

-Saga… ¿te das cuenta? Nacimos juntos. Y parece que morimos de la misma forma.

-Es el inexpugnable camino que teníamos que seguir; supongo. ¿Estás asustado?

-No conozco esa palabra. ¿Tú…?

-Creo que esto es mejor cuando se está acompañado.

" – _Esa es la constelación de géminis. La mitología nos llena de historias sobre como los hermanos Castor y Pólux siguieron juntos hasta la eternidad. Zeus los convirtió en estrellas. Y ellas son sus guardianas._

_Los niños miraron el cielo de nuevo. Star Hill era un hermoso observatorio. El Patriarca les había prometido llevarlos ahí y había cumplido después su promesa y ahora, miraban embelesados su constelación._

_-Fue ella quien los escogió. La constelación escoge a sus pupilos. Creo que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección._

_-Maestro, esto es una gran responsabilidad. – Susurró Saga. _

_-Lo sé, niños. Pero ustedes son los elegidos. Las estrellas nunca se equivocan._

_-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó un retador Kanon._

_-Ahora tendrán que entrenar duramente. El mejor de ustedes será el portador de la armadura y el otro se encargará de cuidarlo. Déjenme recordarles que sólo se tienen a ustedes y nadie más. Son responsables de ustedes mismos, nunca lo olviden._

_Los niños miraron el cielo de nuevo. Esa noche, el par de estrellas apenas se veían. _

Sin embargo, esta noche el par de estrellas brillaban con inusual fulgor.

Era el par de almas de aquellos hermanos que subían a ocupar su lugar.

La distancia que los había separado durante 13 años ahora desaparecía pues ambos iban hacia el mismo sitio, a ocupar su espacio en la constelación que había sido su guardiana y protectora.

Sus vidas, tan intempestivamente separadas por las ambiciones de uno y de otro y de todas aquellas cosas que nunca se dijeron se resumían ahora en una sola cosa: aquel apretón de manos. No tenían cuerpo, pero sus almas estaban entrelazadas. Y había un gran vacío y había oscuridad pero no tenían miedo. Ya no. Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oficialmente, acá culmina esta historia. Pero..._


	12. Chapter 12

**E P Í L O G O **

"_¡Serán castigados por ir en contra de los dioses!"_

La voz provenía de algún lugar que ninguno de ellos podía ver. Era el gran juicio que tan injusto era. Pero nadie intentaba oponer resistencia y ninguno de los dorados se retractaba de lo que habían hecho.

Estaban preparados para afrontar aquel castigo divino.

"_Vuestras almas vagarán… jamás encontrarán el descanso eterno"_

Nunca, que supieran, lo habían esperado. Habían sido preparados para combatir desde que tenían uso de razón y los efímeros momentos de paz que habían gozado en sus vidas se habían esfumado hacia mucho tiempo.

"_Hagan lo que quieran" - _Parecieron pensar todos al mismo tiempo ante aquel reto.

Saga y Kanon permanecían juntos escuchando pues su voz había sido suprimida. Observaron en derredor sólo para toparse con las glaciales pupilas de Camus, el temple erguido de Milo, la indiferencia de Shaka, la serenidad de Mu, la paciencia de Dohko y Shion, el arrepentimiento de DM y Afrodita así como la impavidez de Aioria, Aldebarán y Shura. ¿Y ellos? Simplemente escuchaban. Ya se temían lo que iba a ocurrir y estaban preparados.

"_Preparaos… para vagar por el mundo en buscar del perdón y la compasión"_

"_Saga"_ – Lo llamó Kanon por medio de la mente.

"_¿Si?"_

"_Ahora si es el fin… ¿verdad? No puedo creer que Athena se haya dado por vencida…"_

"_No creo que lo haya hecho, Kanon. Ella ama a la humanidad como nadie más. Y además están los de bronce. No permitirán que tanto sacrificio haya sido en vano… No lo tolerarían"_ – Contestó sin mucha convicción Saga.

"_Ja. Más les vale, que si no lo hacen yo mismo iré y les patearé el trasero… Si salimos de aquí algún día."_

Saga sonrió. Supuso que Kanon hizo lo mismo, porque de repente ya no se oyeron más.

Allá, en el Santuario, se alza una gran roca. Lleva esculpidos los rostros de los caballeros dorados, quiénes fueran alguna vez de la elite de los protectores de Athena.

Aunque si se mira bien, no es una simple roca. En ella están depositadas sus almas. Es por eso que el agua que cubre aquella roca es cálida.

Es por eso que a veces, cuando nadie lo puede ver, resbalan gotas de ella. Gotas que no son más que lágrimas de los guerreros que dieron su vida y su alma por la humanidad.

**F I N **

* * *

**N/A: **_Este sí es el fin de mi historia, de Líneas Paralelas. Disculpen el haberme atrasado tanto tiempo, esta autora no encontraba motivación. Pero ya era hora de finalizarla._

_Antes que nada, GRACIAS a todos los que me siguieron hasta aquí. A los que se animaron a dejarme un review, a los que no también. Ah, esta historia en particular le tuve mucho cariño. Pero si algo no quedó como deberían, pueden decírmelo. Creo que la nostalgia me vence y la subo sin modificarle nada._

_En fin... prometo continuar dándoles lata._

_Hasta entonces, se me cuidan mucho._


End file.
